


Reincarnation

by TrueAndLex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 18,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAndLex/pseuds/TrueAndLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of it all, Lea and Ventus made a vow to be together in the next life. Now, 700 years later, Axel's the only one who remembers that vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> True: This story is written by my sister and I. Updates will be steady until I reach the chapter we're currently writing; then updates may be sporadic. Chapters will alternate between Axel's and Roxas's POV. Flashbacks will be italicized.

_"They're coming for us."_  
_A sigh. "I know. It's only a matter of time now."_  
_A nod, and a joining of hands. "I'll stay with you to the last."_  
_"Make me a promise?"_  
_"Anything."_  
_"Find me in the next life. So we can be together. Try again."_  
_A gentle embrace. "I swear it. The next life, and every life after."_  
_A soft smile. "I love you, Lea."_

I sit up in my bed, staring out my window. Again. That same dream. His hair as golden as the sun, his eyes as blue as the skies, and his voice is just as beautiful as ever.  
I can't remember when I starting having the dream. It's been a constant in this life. Almost every time I sleep, it's the same.  
"Axel?" my mother's voice comes through the door, followed by a soft knock, "You awake, sweetie?"  
She opens the door and pokes her head in. Upon seeing my blank stare, she gives me an understanding smile.  
"The dream again?" she asks.  
I nod, ruffling my bedhead. She approaches me, and wraps me in her arms.  
"You'll find him, baby." she reassures me, "You made a vow, right?"  
"Yeah."

* * * *

"What's got you so mopey today?" my best friend, Zexion, asks as we walk through the halls at school.  
"I dunno." I try to be nonchalant, and give a shrug, "Just kind of feels like I'm losing a race lately."  
"A race?" he raises an eyebrow.  
I wave my hand dismissively. "Not exactly. Maybe I worded that wrong. It's just... I feel..."  
He gives me a look. "Stop that."  
"Stop what?"  
"You're doing it again." he points at my face.  
I touch my face. "Doing what?"  
"That spaced-out thing. Like you're somewhere else. Quit it. It's creepy."  
I chuckle. "Sorry."  
There's a commotion down the hall. Some yelling. Two figures start running towards us. Or rather, one is running while the other seems to be getting dragged along.  
"Demyx." Zexion rubs his head as though he has a sudden headache.  
I smile.  
"Hey guys!" Demyx beams when he reaches us, "I got a new friend!"  
"Leave the poor kid alone, Demyx." my slate-haired friend chides, "He looks like he just ran a marathon."  
My eyes trail to the small blond next to Demyx. He's trying to catch his breath; leaned over, hands on his knees to steady himself. He looks up, and our eyes meet.

_I run my hands through his golden locks, staring into his sapphire eyes. Our bare chests heave with the effort of breathing. He takes my hand, kissing my palm._  
_"I love you, Lea." that sweet voice tells me the words I love to hear most._  
_I smile, and give a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too,-"_

"Ventus." I whisper the name before realizing it.  
"What's that?" Demyx's voice pulls me from my thoughts.  
"Huh?" I look around. School. That's right, I'm at school. "Sorry, I uh..." I glance at the tiny blond again, and a blush comes to my cheeks. "I have to go. Books. And school. Yeah."  
I run off before anyone can stop me, but I can't seem to stop the grin that's spreading across my face. I found him. I finally found him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Third Period

"What was that all about?" the slate-haired boy asked.  
I sigh. I didn't even do anything and he ran. This is gonna be just like everywhere else I've lived.  
"Demyx, I told you not to drag me around like that. I mean, you already took me to some boy named Sora. Then I had to sit through his-"  
"You'll live. Axel's probably just in a mood again."  
"So he does this anyways?" I say, a little more hopeful, "It's not 'cause of me?"  
"Probably not."  
"Yeah. He's being weird again. You know, distant." slate kid says.  
"Yeah..." Demyx says, a little depressed sounding. Then his face lights up again. "Oh yeah! Roxas, this is Zexion. Zexion, Roxas!"  
"Uh huh..." Zexion says, eyeing me; then he smiles politely, "Pleasure to meet you, Roxas."  
"Yeah, sure." I accept his hand and shake. I turn to Demyx. "So.... I gotta get to my first period."  
"You mean third. You came in late, remember?"  
"Oh yeah." I look at my schedule. "So, um, bye. Yeah. See you."  
I turn and walk away from them, hoping Demyx will forget me; but I doubt it. He's nice, but annoying as hell.  
I look at my schedule again once I'm sure I'm out of sight from them. I don't actually know if I'm heading in the right direction. Ugh.

****

I arrive in class late; in a foul mood. I walked all across the campus, only to find my class in the complete opposite direction. The teacher standing in the front of the room notices me.  
"Oh good, you're here." he grabs my shoulder, making me tense, "Everyone. This is our new student, Roxas."  
He leads me to the only empty seat. "You can sit here for now."  
"Okay." and at the sound of my voice, the kid in front of me looks at me. Axel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Books. And School.

I wasn't expecting this. I mean, I never expected to meet him today or see his face or hear his voice (his sweet, sweet voice) somewhere other than in my dreams either; but I _really_ wasn't expecting him to be in my history class, and sit right behind me.  
I glance back at him again. He's focused on whatever garbage the teacher's spewing at the students. I look at his eyes. Study his face.

_"Has anyone ever told you you look like an angel?" A flower is offered, and accepted._  
_A smile. "That's absurd, Lea. No one can know what the angels look like; so how can they compare us?"_  
_A chuckle. "I suppose you have me there, my liege. However, I imagine that the angels must at least be envious of such a face as yours."_  
_A light laugh. "You certainly are a charmer, Lea."_

"Why are you staring at me?" his voice pulls me from my reverie.  
"Huh? What?" I blink.  
"Why are you staring at me?" he repeats.  
"Oh!" I run my hand through my hair, "It's just been so long since I've seen you, Ventus. I'm sorry."  
"Ventus?" he raises an eyebrow, "First of all, my name is Roxas. And second -"  
"'Roxas'? _Really_?" I interrupt him, "What were your parents thinking?"  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"  
"I like Ventus better."  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you."  
"So Ventus -"  
"Roxas."  
"'Roxas'. Wanna hang out later?"  
"Hang out later? We just met, and you ran away from me for no reason! Now you're calling me weird names, and you want to hang out?" he whispers through his teeth. His face is twisted in a very unpretty-like way.  
"Yes." I say, "And it wasn't for no reason."  
"Then why?"  
"You know," I mumble, "Books. And school."  
"Right." He rolls his eyes, and returns to his work.  
I wait a moment.  
"So is that a yes?"  
He drops his pencil, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "No. That is not a yes. It was very obviously a no. What is wrong with you?"  
"Well, what's wrong with _you_?" I shoot back, folding my arms, "I don't remember you ever being so moody before."  
"We just met!" he shouts, grabbing the attentions of the rest of the class.  
"Mr. Strife?" the teacher chides, "Is there something you'd like to share?"  
Roxas visibly shrinks back into his seat. "No, sir."  
"Then please, let's continue with the lesson." He returns to the board.  
The blond shoots me one final glare before returning to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Fourth Period Too?

I try to focus on my work, but I'm too agitated to think. I try rubbing my temples, tapping my pencil, closing my eyes. Nothing. I continue to try and work, to no avail. And the bell rings. All the other students begin to file out of the room, after having placed their papers on the teacher's desk.  
I glance down at my own. Four of 20 questions answered. I sigh. I walk up to the teacher's desk and place my paper. I try to walk out of the room, but...  
"Roxas wait." the teacher says, "What is this?" He gestures to the paper. I cringe. "I know you just started here, but really? You should know this stuff."  
"I do. My old school was teaching this two weeks ago."  
"So why did you only answer _four_ questions?"  
"I couldn't focus, I guess." I glance at Axel's seat where he continues to stare at me. I turn quickly around. "I gotta go."  
I go to walk out the door. Axel jumps in front of it.  
"I'm not letting you leave until you agree to hang out with me." His eyes look fierce, but he's smiling like a madman.  
"No."  
"I'm not moving any time soon then."  
I try to push my way through him, but he's bigger and stronger than me. I see no other resolve, so I jab my knee into his balls; and he falls to the floor.

****

I sit in my chair and wait for drama class to begin. I hear a groaning sound come from behind me; so I turn, only to see Axel walk in with an ice pack to his crotch. He's in my fourth period too? Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	5. Vanitas. I Mean Sora.

I hobble over to my seat after handing the teacher my tardy slip. I flop down into the chair, then wince. Not such a good idea.  
"Geez, Ax. What happened to you?" a voice from in front of me asks.  
I glance up at the brown-haired menace, and frown.  
"How many times have I told you to stop talking to me, Vanitas?" I mutter, "It's weird."  
He pouts. Which is also weird. "I'm just concerned for my friend."  
"See, that's the weird part."  
"I don't follow."  
"It's okay, Vanitas. It's okay."  
"His name's Sora."  
That voice. Behind me? I whirl around, completely forgetting the dull ache in my groin; and drop the ice pack to the floor.  
"Why do you keep calling him that?" Roxas gestures to Sora.  
"I -"  
"It's okay, Roxas." Sora interrupts, smiling, "Ax just does that. He has weird nicknames for everybody."  
"Nicknames." I repeat, "Right."  
"I see." Roxas seems to relax at this, "Well, don't start any of that with me. My name's Roxas. _Just_ Roxas."  
He gives me a pointed look.

_"Don't call me that." A frown._  
_"Call you what? Ven?"_  
_"Yes. That."_  
_A smile. "I cannot have a pet name for you?"_  
_"I am still your prince, Lea, and you will call me Ventus. **Just** Ventus."_

I smile at Roxas. A bit moody, but...  
"Still the same as always, aren't you?" I reach to touch his cheek. Before I can, however, the teacher shouts: "Axel! Sora! Turn around, and pay attention!"  
I pull my hand back, and turn in my seat. My heart in pounding. I shouldn't have reached for him. I probably freaked him out. He doesn't remember.  
Then I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
He doesn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Homophobe

My heart races. What a weirdo. He was gonna touch me? Like I was his son or...or his lover?! And he said 'Still the same as always, aren't you?' The only thing I get from his behavior is that he's gay and stalks me, but never knew my name so he made one up. He doesn't know me! I fidget with my belt buckle the rest of the class, and try to focus on what the teacher says. Her lips are moving, but I can't hear her. What Axel said keeps running through my mind. I'm contemplating whether or not to call the cops, and tell them I suspect he's stalking me when the bell rings.  
I look at the back of my hand where I wrote my bus number this morning. It's a little blurry, having been worn throughout the day. Bus 148.  
"Hey! That's my bus!" Sora says from over my shoulder.

****

"So, um, Sora?" I say, and he looks up from his Gameboy. "Is Axel, like...gay?"  
"What?" He looks at me funny. "Are you interested or something?"  
"No. Or something. No, no. He just seems..."  
"Gay?"  
"Yeah. Gay. Axel."  
"If you're not interested, why do you wish to know?" He searches my face.  
"I kinda...don't like gays..."  
"So you're a homophobe?"  
"They're just so creepy...and different."  
"You're gonna hate Riku if you meet him. I think he's gay. I think he likes me. Like, _like_ likes me. He's just so -"  
"Yeah, just wanted to know about Axel, so..." I shove my headphones in my ears and turn the music up. Sora wasn't so helpful, so maybe I'll just stay away from Axel. Gays are like aliens to me...just...weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	7. Myde. Er...Demyx.

"I'm home!" I announce as I walk in the door.  
My mom looks up from doing the dishes, and smiles at me. She's still in her work uniform, so she must have just gotten home recently herself.  
"Welcome home, baby." She greets me, drying her hands on a towel. "How was school?"  
I shrug. "School was school, but..."  
"But?"  
I take my time setting down my bag, smiling as I do. Finally, I turn to her. She's interested, and waiting patiently as I knew she would be.  
"I met him." I say, breaking the silence.  
"Met him?" She's confused for a moment; then she gasps in realization. "You met him? _Him_ him?  
I nod, still smiling.  
"Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you!" She gathers me into a hug, then releases me. "Where was it? Where did you meet?"  
"At school. He's new. Just transferred here. A sophmore."  
She gasps again. "He goes to your school?"  
I nod again.  
"Oh, Ax." She smiles. She knows how much it's bothered me over the years. I've told her everything I remember of my past life. When I was younger, she believed I simply had a great imagination. As I got older, however, she realized I was serious. She became entranced with my stories of the kingdoms of Hearts and Wrathdorr; and how my relationship with a certain blond prince eventually brought about the downfall of our kingdom and the end of our lives. Most importantly, she knows of our promise to be together again.  
"I think..." I force a laugh, and scratch the back of my head. "I think I may have freaked him out a bit."  
"What? Why?"  
"He..." I sigh, and a sadness comes to my smile. "He doesn't remember."

****

Later, after Mom's angry tirade - " _He_ makes _you_ promise, and then doesn't even have the decency to remember?! The nerve!" - I find myself walking around our trailer park. Just thinking.  
I stuff my hands into my hoodie pockets to protect them from the chill December air.  
"Hey Axel!" I hear my name being called; and turn to see Demyx running up to me, waving his arm like a maniac.  
"Hey Myde." I greet him when he reaches me. "What is it?"

_"Tickets to the arena! You interested?" A waving of parchment._  
_A grin. "Myde, I'm accompanying His Majesty to the arena."_  
_A pout. "Aw, seriously? I thought it could be just the three of us this time. You, me, and Ienzo."_

"So are you coming?" He asks.  
I shake my head. "Sorry, what?"  
"We're going out for burgers. Are you coming?"  
My face twists into a frown. These 'burgers' they have nowadays. A sad and disgustingly poor excuse for beef.  
"I'll go." I say, despite my dislike for the food. "I need to get out anyway. Get my mind off of things."  
"Great!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	8. Come With?

Sora's about to get off the bus. He's two blocks before my house, so I get off with him. I have to make friends.  
"Hey Sora, can I...?"  
He looks at me blankly for a second, then it registers. "Oh. Yeah. Come on." He turns and waves his hand over his shoulder, so I follow through the door and into a large foyer filled with pictures, _all_ of him. Him when he was little, a baby, a middle schooler, up until he became a high schooler.  
He leads leads me into a living room, and drops his stuff on the floor as he plops onto the sofa himself. He grabs a controller from the coffee table in front of him, and presses the middle button. His Xbox 360 springs to life, making not even a faint whirring sound, so you know it's not old.  
Sora cocks his head to the side, adn something occurs to him.  
"Hey Roxas, you hungry?" He asks, enthusiastic to please his guest. He gets up adn pulls me into a kitchen before I even open my mouth to answer. Is he always like this?  
He cocks his head to the side again as another thought occurs to him; this one making him even happier than the first.  
"Oh yeah! We're all supposed to go eat together! Ya wanna come too?" He's almost wagging his butt - like a dog wags his tail - in anticipation for my answer. So how can I refuse? I can't. I simply can't, but I don't wanna do this alone.  
"Uh, yeah, but can Namine come too?"  
He looks so excited it's almost nauseating.  
"Yeah! Sure. Whatever! Come on!"  
So we walk (more like him walking, me being dragged and giving my house number, but who cares about specifics?) to my house to get my sister Namine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	9. Xion? Actually, It's Namine.

"So where's Sora?" Riku mutters, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.  
The four of us - Demyx, Zexion, Riku, and myself - had arrived at the specified fast food establishment at approximately the same time. Sora, however, was still a no show; and since Riku had insisted we wait for him, none of us had eaten yet. Which, honestly, I was fine with; but the others were getting impatient.  
"Beats me." Demyx shrugs. "I texted him earlier, and he said he was on his way."  
"Maybe he couldn't find a ride." Zexion comments without looking up from his book.  
"Oh no!" gasps Demyx, "Riku! You should've offered to pick him up!"  
"Damn it, Demyx! Don't you think I would have if I'd known he needed a ride?" As Riku says this, I see our brunet friend enter the building.  
"Chill out, guys. He's here. Vanitas!" I wave him over.  
He smiles and waves back as he heads to our table. I freeze when I see the blond following him. I have to force myself not to stand to greet him. No need to freak him out anymore than I already have.  
"Hey Roxas!" Demyx waves when he sees him.  
"Who?" Riku looks confused, and a little offended.  
"Guys," Roxas speaks, "I'd like you to meet -"

_"- my fiancee, Xion."_  
_I look at the dark-haired girl, and my heart turns to ice._  
_"'Fiancee'?" I force my mouth to work, and my expression to remain calm._  
_"Yes." Our eyes meet, and even though his lips are smiling, I can see the pain he's hiding there. "This is Princess Xion Arkais of Wrathdorr."_  
_I give a practiced bow. "My Lady."_  
_"Xion," Ventus continues his introductions, "This is my personal guard, Lea Brigdon."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The blonde with Xion's face smiles.  
I scowl, and pull Roxas to the side. "Ventus, how do you know Xion?" I whisper.  
He jerks his arm away and says, "Actually, her name's Namine; and I _just said_ that she's my sister."  
I blink. "'Sister'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	10. Uh, Yeah?

"Yeah. S-I-S-T-E-R. Now how do _you_ know her?"  
"He doesn't." Namine steps in, giving a scowl back at him. "And you certainly don't know me long enough to have a nickname for me _or_ Roxas, for that matter."  
He completely disregards Namine and looks at his hands.  
"Are you sure...she's your sister?" He sounds to be on the verge of tears.  
"Uh, yeah? My twin, actually." I say with more force than I'd intended to. I mean, what if the reason he acts out is because he has some serious mental problems? "Uh... I think I'm gonna go home. You should come too, Namine."  
I turn to go back out the door, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Demyx. He whispers into my ear, "He gets better. Just give him time. I promise."  
I nod and leave, feeling nauseated and hungry still; but I don't have an appetite anymore. I wonder how often that's gonna happen around Axel. I frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	11. Ienzo: My Best Friend, Zexion.

I can feel myself trembling, my eyes on the door the twins just walked through. I'm so lost in thought, I jump when a hand is placed on my shoulder.  
"Ax? You okay?" It's Zexion.  
I look at him. "I fucked up again, Ien."  
"I'll say." Riku butts in. "What was _that_ about?"  
Sora shoots him a glare.  
"You don't understand though!" I grab Zexion by the shoulders, and look him right in the eyes. "It's _her_ , Ien! She's the one who... And she's his _sister_!"  
He stares at me a moment, then-  
"Riku, I'm going to go ahead and take Axel home. Would you mind being Demyx's ride?"  
"No problem."  
"Then we'll be off." And he steers me towards the exit while Sora and Demyx shout their goodbyes to our backs.  
The ride back to my house is a quiet one, and Zexion doesn't say a word to me until we pull into the driveway.  
"Ax," he starts, "You know everyone thinks you're crazy, right?"  
I stare at my hands. "Yeah." Why wouldn't they?  
"They tiptoe around you when you have your outbursts, try to knock some sense into you when you say something uncalled for, and dismiss other things as Axel just being Axel."  
"I know."  
"And _I_ know there's something more. Something you're not telling us. Like why is it that Sora, Demyx, and I have these nicknames; but Riku doesn't? Even the new kid. what did you call him?"  
"Ventus."  
"And now there's Xion."  
At the name, my eyes snap to him. He's giving me a thoughtful gaze.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think we reminded you of people you used to know; but you've lived here your whole life. We've been friends since the fifth grade." He says.  
I smile. "You always were the best at gather information."  
"But you won't tell me." He smiles back, sadly.  
I look away again. It's a lot to tell. "Maybe someday."  
"Okay." He nods.  
"See ya, Ien." I go to get out of the car.  
"Just remember, Ax. I _am_ your best friend. That's not gonna change."  
I chuckle. "If it hasn't yet, I don't think it ever will."  
"See you at school tomorrow, Ax."  
I wave, watching him drive away. It's cold outside, but I don't wanna go in. Mom will be there, and she'll wanna talk. I don't want to talk anymore. So I go for another walk around the trailer park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	12. Namine? Axel?

"Namine?" She glances my way. "I'm gonna go to the market. There anything you want in specifics?"  
"Uh, yeah. Cheese its," she smiles sheepishly, "And...um...condoms."  
I gape my mouth at her.  
"No."  
"But if a girl goes in store for -"  
"No. If you want _them_ ," I growl the word at her, " _You_ buy them."  
I walk away from the house, now disgusted with my _fifteen-year-old_ twin sister. She's doing _it_? With who? We just moved here! Is he some shady pervert? Do I need to get Axel to beat him up? Axel? Why am I thinking about Axel? Why doesn't she see she's too young? Why does he act so weird around me? Am I special? I want to be special. I've never been special to anyone. But Axel? A _guy_? Do I want to be special to _him_? Yes? Does it matter to whom I'm special?  
I stop walking. Stop thinking, and someone walks into my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	13. Fine.

Lost in thought, I hadn't realized that the person walking in front of me had stopped until I slammed into them. I cursed as the force knocked me backwards; my rear end hitting the pavement with a painful thud.  
"The hell is wrong with you people nowadays?!" I yelled from the ground, "It's called a side _walk_ , not a -"  
"You." He interrupts me.  
Then I actually look at who it was I ran into. He looks startled, confused, and slightly embarrassed; but it's him.  
"Ventus!" I scramble to my feet, and bow on instinct.  
"Uh...right..." He gives a sloppy salute in return, "And it's Roxas."  
This couldn't be just coincidence that I'd decided to walk out of the trailer park. Or walk into town. Or to bump into Roxas. Fate was on my side; and giving me the chance to fix things. He turns and begins walking away. I jump into step beside him.  
"So Ventus -"  
"Roxas." He corrects me.  
"'Roxas.' About earlier. At the diner..."  
"Your issue with my sister? Yeah, I'm pretending that didn't happen." he replies, never breaking stride or looking at me.  
I feel my brows furrow. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing..."  
"Whatever." he waves me off, "Did you _need_ something?"  
He stops walking and finally faces me. His cheeks are red; probably from the cold, and his breath comes in little vaporous puffs. He gives me the same studious look he'd been giving me all day; like he's not quite sure what to make of me.  
"I just wanted to apologize." I say, "For anything I may have done to upset you."  
He stares at me a moment, then- "Fine." And he continues walking.  
I blink. "Fine?" I rush to catch up with him. "What do you mean 'fine'?"  
"Fine means fine." he shrugs, "Now are you going to the store with me or not?"  
I smile, feeling my heart dance within my chest.  
"So we're friends then?" I ask.  
He glances in my direction, but gives no answer. The deepening red on his cheeks the only indication that he even heard me.  
And that's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	14. You. Nothing.

I pick up Namine's cheese its, and put them in the cart.  
"Cheese its?" Axel asks incredulously, as if it's the most abnormal thing for me to buy. He lifts his brows. "They're so _disgusting_ , and not to mention unhealthy. Princes are supposed to stay charming, not turn into wallowing pigs, Ventus."  
"Uh, again - Roxas. And the cheese its? They're for Namine."  
"Unacceptable." He grabs the box and puts it back on the shelf.  
"Ugh." I walk away from the isle, frustrated. He's been like this the whole time. Making choices for me, and telling me I 'can't buy that; it's vile'. I go to the milk spot and pull up a blue top.  
"Eew. Milk? From a store? What about far-"  
"Just shut up, Axel! I didn't have to let you shop with me. I could've just told you to leave me alone! Now shut up, and let me shop!" I look over at him, only to see him frozen; his eyes vacant... Distant. I step closer to him, and study his face. I wave my hand in front of his face. I talk into his ear. Nothing.  
It's about two minutes later when he finally snaps out of it. I stare at him.  
"What was _that_? You did it at the diner, you did it at school, and you did it just now. What do you think about when you're like that?"  
Before he can stop himself from answering, he says, "Mostly you." Then he realizes. "Uh, um! Nothing! books and school!"  
I laugh. "You're such a weirdo, Axel. Books and school? Really?"  
I walk away. He follows. He's crazy...and creepy. But whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	15. Habit

We step out onto the sidewalk; and before I can even think about it, my mouth blurts out: "So knights' quarters or your personal chambers tonight?"  
I freeze. I feel Roxas tense up beside me as well.  
"Uh...what?" he finally asks.  
"Sorry. Habit." I look away, ruffling my hair.  
"Habit?" he repeats, "you make a habit of hitting on other guys?"  
"No, just you." I slap my hand over my mouth to stop the word vomit; and I glance over at him to gauge his reaction.  
His face is twisted in disbelief and...disgust?  
"Right..." He composes himself. "I, uh... I need to get home..."  
He adjusts his hold on his groceries, and begins to walk away.  
"Okay." I release my mouth to say goodbye, only to utter, "I love you."  
"WHAT!?" he exclaims, whirling around to face me, blushing, stumbling, and almost dropping his groceries.  
I mentally slap myself for being such an idiot. Things had been going so well too.  
"I said goodbye." I lie, "See you at school tomorrow." A pause. "With books."  
"Right..." He composes himself a second time, though his eyes still look confused. "Books and school... Tomorrow."  
And he leaves.  
And I hold my tongue to keep myself from saying anything else moronic.  
Stupid, stupid me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	16. Distracted

Stupid, stupid me. Why did I let him grocery shop with me?! I let him grocery shop with me! It's...so...gross... I mean, sure, I always figured I was good looking; but for a guy to _hit_ on me? Really? A hot guy at that. Wait... Did I just think that Axel is hot? Oh no... What if his gay is rubbing off on me?! Okay cool down, buddy... Go home....

****

"Did you bring my cheese its?"  
"Huh... Oh, um.... No."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I was... Uh..." I hesitate.  
"Oh, come on. Tell me."  
"Distracted," I pause, "By Axel." I blush. Weird.  
"Oh. _Him_." She rolls her eyes.  
For some reason, I defend him. "Yeah. _Him_. Deal with it."  
I go upstairs to write the abnormalities of the day into my diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True: This fanfic was never originally typed up. It was all in a notebook. Now, as I'm typing it, I realize that Roxas says "Uh." an awful lot.   
> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	17. I Figured

The next morning finds Zexion and I leaning against some lockers before first bell, accompanied by my word vomit. My dear friend has his nose buried in a book as usual, but I know he's listening.  
"So you told him you love him?" he asks, turning a page.  
"Yeah," I sigh, "It just came out."  
"Interesting." he muses, "You meet this kid yesterday; and on that very same day, you profess your love to him."  
I give a nervous laugh. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"  
"It would." He gives me a pointed look.  
I groan and slump to the floor, covering my face with my hands.  
"I'm doomed!" I moan, "I tried to play it off, but you know how I am about playing things off."  
"I do." He's back to reading his book.  
"Any chance I might have had is probably _totally_ gone now." I continue.  
"Chance of what, might I ask?"  
"Of... Of Ventus and I..." I pause, unsure of what to say next. I glance up at Zexion.  
His eyes are fixed on mine, studying, searching. Finally, he snaps his book shut, and says, "I figured."

_"You figured?"_  
_"Yeah, I figured."_  
_"You **figured** that the prince and I..."_  
_"Yeah. Honestly, I'm surprised no one else suspects you two. You're completely obvious."_

I grin. "You never change, do you Ienzo?"  
He smirks. "Well, I'd certainly hope not."  
He stuffs his book into his bag, and sits next to me on the floor.  
"So you have an affinity for the new kid," he says, "Wanna tell me how this started?"  
I laugh. "Well, it's kind of a long story."  
"I'm ready to hear it if you're ready to tell it."  
I think about that for a moment, then- "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	18. Just Axel?

I sit down next to Demyx for first period, and I can't help but to ask, "Um, Demyx? Has Axel ever said... _stuff_ to you?"  
He looks at me funny for a second. "People say _stuff_ all the time. You'll have to be more specific."  
"Uh. Okay. Has he ever asked to... Uh... Come to your 'personal chambers' before?"  
"Huh... Like your bedroom?"  
"I... I think so."  
"Well, no, but.... Ax has.... Ooooooh. He has a crush on you!" He waggles his butt in his seat. "I knew you were special to him for some reason, but wowie!"  
"Wha-? Special to him?! How so?"  
"Well, he does his weird spacey-outy-thingie more when you're around."  
"You mean when he locks up, right?" I blush; remembering 'Mostly you.' Then I pinch my arm to make me focus on something else.  
"Yeah. That's just Axel being Axel."  
"Just Axel?"  
"Yeah." he says, "It's his normal."  
I think about that. Normal, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	19. Geometry Class

His desk is next to the window. He's leaning on it; his elbow down, hand supporting his head. He gazes out the window, eyes full of thought. The weather is generous today, and offers enough sunlight to reflect golden off his hair. He truly is, and always was, a si-  
"Hey! You're blocking the doorway, Axel! Space out some other time!"  
Some other students nudge me aside as I mumble an apology. My gaze returns to the cause of my distraction.   
The shouting apparently grabbed his attention; and he's staring at me, eyes wide and face red. Obviously, he wasn't expecting to see me here either.  
The late bell rings, and I hurry to take my seat. Which is on the opposite side of the room. Mrs. Cavese starts up the lesson; and Roxas turns to pay attention, but I can't bring myself to turn away from him.  
Fate truly is on my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	20. Stupid Fate

I try - and I mean really try - to focus on Mrs. Cavese's lesson, but I can't. I keep wondering _why_ Axel is in so many of my classes. Fate truly is not on my side. I give up on focusing, adn glare down at my desk like it's its fault. That starts to give me a headache, so I give up on that too, and sigh. I look over at Axel, only to catch him gazing dreamily at me. I turn away and feel myself reddening. What is he thinking? I'm a boy! I have no doubt anymore. Axel is a fag, and he has the hots for me! What am I gonna do?! This is so _not_ normal for me, even if it _is_ normal for Axel.  
Ugh! Stupid fate! Am I just supposed to be nice to him? No. That'll give him even more reason to like me. Okay! I decide to be as mean as possible to him! But... I don't want to.  
Wait. I don't want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	21. To Lunch

The bell rings, signaling the end of class. I rush to gather my things and catch up to Roxas, who is himself rushing out of class.  
"Ventus, wait!" I call out to him.  
"It's Roxas." he replies, without breaking stride.  
With my long legs on my side, I catch up to my tiny blond in mere seconds.  
"So I was wondering," I say, "If we could eat lunch together today?"  
"God, you're relentless."  
"That a yes?" I smile.  
"Obviously a no." He rolls his eyes.  
"Axel. Roxas." A voice calls to us.  
We turn to see Zexion.  
"Hey Ien." I greet him. "Going to lunch?"  
He shakes his head. "On my way to geometry."  
"What a coincidence!" I grin, "We just came from there."  
He eyes Roxas a moment, then says, "Interesting. Anyway, Sora asked me to tell you two that he wants you all to eat lunch together today."  
Lunch with Sora? Always an awkward affair. That would all depend on-  
"Fine." Roxas pipes up, "We'll have lunch with Sora."  
"We will?" I can't help but ask.  
Zexion smirks, "He'll be in cafeteria B."  
With that, he leaves us. Roxas turns and continues his trek to the cafeterias. I follow.  
"But you just told _me_ no." I pout, "Why did you say yes for Vanitas?"  
"We'll be having lunch together." he says, "You got your way, so quit complaining."

_"I'm not complaining, Sire. Merely stating facts." I pout._  
_"I'm pretty sure it is considered to be complaining when you say such things with a pout on your face." He smiles._  
_"I'm not pouting." I force the expression from my face._  
_"It's okay, Lea," He kisses my cheek, "You're cute when you pout."_

When I come to, Roxas is waiting impatiently with his arms crossed. The halls are nearly empty.  
"Finished?" he asks.  
I grin. "Yes, Sire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	22. An Awkward Lunch

Sire?  
"Don't call me anything but Ventus! Uh... I mean Roxas!"  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah... Sorry." He smiles, then, "Heheh."  
"What's so funny?" I demand as we walk through the lunch line.  
"You- You called yourself Ventus! Baha!"   
I don't pay attention to the food anymore, and just grab the right amount. I hurry and search for Sora so I won't have to be alone with Axel. He sits down next to me anyway. Our outer thighs touch, so I cross my legs to prevent it.  
"Crap. You guys, I'm sorry." Sora says, holding up his phone, "Dad reminded me. We go see Mom's grave today. I'm gonna have to leave early. See you guys."  
He gets up and leaves.  
Great. All alone with my own personal red-headed creeper guy.  
This is going to be an awkward lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	23. Cardboard Pizza

"So... Ventus... How's it going?" I ask after an awkward silence.  
"I'm not gonna answer that until you call me Roxas." is his reply.  
"So... Ventus, how's it going?" I whisper the first part of his name.  
"What was that?"  
"I said... I love you?" I wait.  
Silence for a moment.  
"I'm leaving." he says, gathering his tray.  
"No, wait wait wait wait wait!" I call after him, "I was just kidding!"  
He pauses, then turns back to me.  
"Were you kidding yesterday too?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"Yes?" I say what I think he wants to hear.  
"Whatever." He plops back into his seat, and drops his tray back onto the table.  
Silence for another moment. Neither of us touch our food.  
"You gonna eat that?" I ask.  
"Which part?" he frowns, "The nasty potatoes or the cardboard pizza?"  
"Guh... Any of it." I feel my face twist in disgust.  
"Take the cardboard pizza." he says, plopping it onto my tray.  
"Bleh! I didn't _want_ it!" I exclaim, recoiling from the 'food'.  
"You said you wanted it!" He glares at me.  
"I said no such thing!" I protest, "I only asked if you were going to eat it."  
"Well, _normal_ people say that when they want it." he retorts.  
"I guess I'm not normal people then." I shrug.  
"You just figure that out?"  
Now it's my turn to glare. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"  
"I'm not -! Why did you -? If you just hadn't -!" He stumbles over his words, blushing, before dropping his head on the table in defeat.  
"I don't know." he whispers, "I'm sorry. It's just...awkward. I don't know how to deal with..."  
I see his face go red again, and he glances in my direction.  
"With...?" I prod, wanting to know.  
He looks away before he says it.  
"Gay people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	24. Seriously?

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to learn." he says, breaking the silence I caused. He looks sad. "It's almost funny... How different you are now."  
He looks at me and furrows his brows, like he's working on difficult puzzle. Then he _wraps his arm around my waist._ I tense up where I'm sitting and I can't move.  
"Seriously?" he continues, "how did you change so much?"  
"What ar-are you talking about?"  
He doesn't answer my question. He instead asks a different one.  
"So you're a homophobe?" He raises an eyebrow in question.  
"Yeah, kinda." I shift uncomfortably in his arm, but I don't move it. That will just upset him, and I _don't_ want to just be rude.  
"But does that also mean we can't still be friends? Or that I can't try to get you?" He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True: I know these 'chapters' aren't really chapters, but I felt it would make more sense posting it this way with how the POVs change. Hope everybody's at least enjoying it so far.  
> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	25. Locking Up

His cheeks are flushed, his eyes are wide, and he's speechless. I start to feel like I may have gone too far. Been too forward. But seriously? A homophobe. How _could_ he change _so much_? Before, it had never been a matter of gender. Love was love. and what we had...  
He slowly removes my arm from his waist. I don't try to stop him. Instead, I study his face. He's obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable, but also...scared?  
"I don't -"

_"-like this, Lea." His fists clench onto my shirt, "She's not for me."_  
_"I don't like it any more than you, My Liege," I reply, gathering his small frame into my arms, "But what can we really do?"_  
_"We can be together."_  
_I smile sadly, "You know as well as I -"_  
_"No, Lea!" He pushes away from me, "I mean we should run away together! Damn the kingdom, and its politics."_  
_"Ventus..." I don't know what to say, "But what of your people? You're the sole heir to the throne!"_  
_He sighs and presses his face into my chest. "I tire of this facade."_

"It's getting a little old." Roxas's voice reaches me.  
"What?" I look at him.  
Arms folded, looking annoyed. "Do you _have_ to lock up _every_ time I try to talk to you?" he demands.  
I place my hand to my forehead.  
"I'm sorry," I apologize, "I don't mean to. I can't really control it. It just happens."  
"Right..." He eyes me suspiciously.  
"So what were you saying?"  
"Nevermind. I guess it's not important anyway." He gathers his tray of uneaten food and takes it to the trash. I follow. The bell rings on our way back to the table. He grabs his bag and starts for the door.  
"Ventus!" I call, worried he's leaving me.  
"It's Roxas." he says, turning to me, "Now are you walking to class with me or not?"  
I grin. Homophobe or no, he's still here. And we're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	26. Axel and...Princes?

I walk into history with Axel on my heels. I take my seat and avert my eyes from his, still mad about his lock up. Why does he only space out like that with me? I don't understand. I sigh and bring my gaze up. He said he can't control it. It's not his fault. I smile.  
"Alright class," Mr. Craig begins, "Today I will give you the basics of what we'll be working on for the next few days since we finished last study early. We're going to learn about the Massacre of Hearts."  
Axel's head snaps up in front of me. He turns in his seat to look at me. He points his finger at the teacher, and my ears tune into his voice again.  
"...and the scandal that involves Prince Ventus Celli, Leanne Brigdon, Princess Xion Arkais, Prince Vanitas Arkais, and the war that that scandal caused!"  
Ventus? Xion? Vanitas? What? But that's... That's what Axel calls Namine, Sora, and I! But Leanne? Who's she? Axel suddenly stands up.  
"Are you calling me a girl!?" he shouts, "My name is Lea! Just Lea!" With that he storms out of the classroom. I stand up, and Mr. Craig looks at me expectantly.  
"I, uh... I have to go." I run out of the room and catch up to Axel. "Axel, what was that about? None of this is making any sense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	27. Continue the Lesson

I pace up and down the hallway, mumbling to myself. "Le _anne_? Really? I figured I'd be left out of the history books altogether, but this? How insulting! And humiliating!"  
"Axel?" Roxas calls to me, finally getting my attention, "What are you mumbling?"  
I stop my pacing and turn to him.  
"I am not a girl." I say, glaring.  
"Okay. I know that." he gestures towards to classroom, "Can we just go back to class now? We'll get in trouble if we don't."  
"Right." I run my hand through my hair, telling myself to be cool. No need to freak Roxas out any more. We head back to the classroom and take our seats.  
"Thank you, Mr. Strife, for retrieving our runaway," the teacher says, "Are you quite finished with your outburst, Mr Gainsborough?"  
"Yes." I nod.  
"Then I shall continue with the lesson. Please join us on page 813 of your textbook."  
I sigh and flip to the page as Mr. Craig continue his rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	28. Historical Me?

My gaze travels back down to the textbook, and I freeze. Everyone goes silent for a second, then the murmuring starts. People point at me and whisper, "He looks just like the prince." and "That's so creepy."  
Okay. So this is it. It must be. Axel must have read this before, and made some stuff up in his head; and so of course he thought I was Ventus! I mean, I look just like his portrait!  
"Um, Mr. Craig? Your history book is wrong." Axel's voice rings loud amongst the sea of murmurs.  
"How so?"  
"Well," Axel starts, "This Le _anne_ girl... She doesn't exist."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, really. And _Lea_ wasn't a maid. He was the prince's -"  
"Mr. Gainsborough? Shall I send you to the principal's office?"  
"No, I don't want to see the doctor."  
"Um, what is with you?" I whisper to Axel.  
"To the principal's office!"  
Axel gets up and starts to walk away.  
"Axel," he stops, "Explain it to me sometime. I... I feel left out."  
He leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	29. The Doctor's Office

The principal's office is hot, kind of humid. I feel the sweat on my forehead, and I look at our principal. He seems unfazed, and I wonder if he actually likes it this temperature or if it's just a strategy to make students uncomfortable.  
"Axel?" he starts, folding his hands on his desk.  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
"You can't keep doing this. Throwing fits when you don't understand the things your teachers are teaching."  
"No, it's not like that." I say, "This is different. Not your fancy math or science. That history book is full of lies!"  
"Do you need tutoring, Axel?" He looks concerned. "I can set up some sessions with one of our best students, if you like."  
"I _don't_ like." I fold my arms and slump in my chair.  
He sighs. "Axel, you need to -"

_"- take it easy."_  
_I wince at the pain as he bandages my arm._  
_"I'm fine." I say. "It's just a sprain."_  
_"And what if it had been broken? What if I'd had to amputate? How would you expect to protect the prince then?"_  
_I smile. "I still have my life."_  
_He frowns. "Well, that won't be worth much if you keep acting to rashly. You'll be dead."_  
_"Right. Sorry, Doctor Even."_

"Axel?"  
I snap back to the here and now. "Sorry, what?"  
"I said, do you think you'd be interested in speaking with one of our counselors?"  
I frown. "We've been over this, Doctor. I don't need therapy. Now, if you'll excuse me. I should probably head to fourth period. The bell will ring soon."  
He leans back in his chair, defeated, as I stand.  
"Very well." he sighs, "Just, please, behave yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	30. toNIGHT

I sit on Sora's recliner in his room and Squall, Sora's father, walks in.  
"Roxas? Where's Sora?"  
"He went to the 'potty room'."  
"Oh, uh... Do you want to stay for dinner? I just finished making my homemade chili bean soup."  
"Ye-"  
"It's Sora's First Word Anniversary tonight, so a bunch of his friends are coming over. Don't tell Sora I told you, but he really likes you as a person. It would be good if you stayed."  
"Okay..."  
I think for a second. If Axel's going to be here, I shouldn't bring Namine. Maybe I can get him alone and ask him about earlier today.  
The doorbell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	31. Roxas Will Be There

"Why would I go to Vanitas's First Word Anniversary party?" I ask, swinging my wooden sword.  
"Because he's our friend." Demyx parries my attack.  
"So weird." I mutter, swiping at his legs, "And it's stupid."  
Demyx jumps back, almost too late. "How's it stupid?"  
"Leon celebrates the dumbest things." I say, easily deflecting an attack, "I know he wanted a son, but this is ridiculous."  
"If it makes them happy, then I don't see a problem." Demyx moves to lunge at me again, "Besides, Roxas will be there."  
I grab his wrist, disarm him, and flip him onto his back.  
"That true?" I ask, my wooden blade pointed at his throat.  
He nods, holding up his hands in surrender. I help him to his feet.  
"Then I better get ready." I grin, "Thanks for sparring with me today."  
"No problem, Ax." he smiles, "Did you need a ride over to Sora's?"  
"That'd be nice. Thanks, Myde." I gather the practice weapons from the ground. "Just let me put these away, and change my clothes."  
He nods. "Okay. No hurry."  
I run inside and put my weapons away.  
"You going somewhere?" Mom asks.  
"Yeah, going to a party." I answer, pulling my sweaty shirt off, "Ventus will be there. Not sure when I'll be back."  
She smiles. "Well, you have fun; and don't forget to tell me about it."  
"I won't."  
I quickly put on fresh clothes and rush out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	32. All Alone

So I'm at this party thing, and I don't know anyone here. I mean, Zexion and Riku are here; but they're off talking to other people. Or rather, Riku is; and Zexion is in a corner trying (really hard) to read a book while two girls stand next to him, twirling their hair around their pointer fingers.  
So I'm all alone. Everyone is branched off into cliques and cliches. I'm new. I don't have a clique yet. I only have three friends here. Sora, Demyx, and Axel. I'm not so sure about Zexion. He's too serious.  
Demyx and Axel walk into the room. Axel's eyes scan it quickly, and they settle on me. He _tries_ to stride over to me, but ends up tripping over some kid....sniffing the carpet? He falls with his face at my feet. Riku laughs. Zexion looks up. Demyx smiles. _I_ help him up.  
He looks me in the eye, still holding my hand. "Thanks."  
"Aw, hell no." my sister's voice says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	33. Defending Your Honor

Roxas quickly jerks his hand out of mine.  
"Namine!?" he exclaims, "What're you doing here?"  
"I heard there was a party," she flips her hair, glaring at me, "Of course I came; and a good thing I did too."  
That old fear wells up within me, though I know it's irrational. This girl in front of me; she's no princess. She has no legions of soldiers to come after me. She's just a high school girl. A child.  
"And why's that?" Zexion is suddenly at my side, book in hand and eyes glaring daggers.  
"So that I can protect my dear brother from that lascivious redhead," she replies, wrapping her arms around Roxas, "Obviously."  
I want to hit her. I'm sure Zexion is about to say something else. Demyx is over here now too. What actually happened, though, I wasn't expecting.  
Roxas shoves her away from him.  
"Knock it off, Namine!" he shouts, "Just leave me alone! I can handle myself! I'm not your charge, and I don't need you following me everywhere! I came here to hang out with my new friends, and that 'lascivious redhead' is one of them! So back off!"  
All is silent for a moment. Well, not exactly silent since music is blasting and only those in close proximity to us even heard Roxas's blow up, but our little group is silent.  
"If that's what you wish." Namine whispers. She shoots me one last glare before leaving us.  
Roxas turns to us; then his face goes red with the realization of what he just did.  
"I-I..." he stammers, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air..."  
Then he makes a beeline for the balcony.  
"You lucky dog!" Demyx claps me on the shoulder, "You got him defending your honor already."  
"I'm sorry?" I say.  
He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "You can't fool me, Ax. I know you got a crush on him. So go get him!" He pushes me forward.  
I turn on Zexion. He puts his hands up in defense.  
"I didn't say a word," he smiles, "but Demyx is right. You should go after him."  
Without another word, I follow Roxas to the balcony. I don't want to push him; but if I don't try, how will I ever get anywhere?  
I find him sitting atop the banister rail, his head in his hands, looking mortified. No one else is out here. I lean against the railing next to him.  
"Hey."  
He looks up at me.  
"Thanks," I say, "Again."  
"For what?"  
I shrug. "Defending my honor and whatnot."  
He gives a short laugh. "Whatever."  
"It was very regal of you." I nod.  
"You _are_ a lascivious redhead though." he says, pointedly.  
"Now I'm offended. That implies I act lewdly towards everybody."  
"So I'm just the lucky one?"  
"Always." I smile.  
"Maybe I _do_ need protection then."  
I frown. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you, Ventus."  
He wraps his arms around himself and sighs; his breath creating clouds against the cold. He looks thoughtful.  
"Axel?"  
"Yes?"  
"About history class today... The Massacre of Hearts..."  
I freeze. He's not ready for this conversation yet; but of course it would come up after today's lesson. I have to think fast.  
"Axel?"  
I stay frozen, eyes staring at nothing.  
"Seriously?" Roxas sighs, "You're gonna lock up right now?"  
I hear the door open behind me.  
"There you guys are." Riku's voice, "Come on. Sora refuses to cut the cake unless you guys are there too."  
"We'll be right there." Roxas assures him.  
The door shuts.  
" _Cake?_ " Roxas mutters to himself, then he turns to me. He snaps his fingers in front of my face a few times. I 'come to'.  
"Huh? What?" I look around as if I don't know where I am.  
"Come on." He jumps down from the banister. "They're cutting the cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	34. I've No Clue

I've no clue why Sora had to wait for Axel and I. Couldn't we have stayed out there a little longer? Away from others... Oh God! I don't mean to sound like I want to be alone with him! I just don't like big crowds... But... Do I want to? I've no clue.  
I force a smile when Sora walks by, grinning. I hate cake, and this one in particular is very overly sweet. It's like I can feel the sugar grains under my teeth. I go to the kitchen to wash it down with some nice cold water. Axel's already in the kitchen when I get there. Noticing me, he gets down two glasses from the cabinet, and pours us each a glass of water.  
"Ice?" he asks.  
"No thanks." I reply.  
He gets out two cubes for himself, then sits my glass in front of me.  
"I don't like cake either," he says, "but I put up with it for Vanitas."  
"Me too."  
He sits on the stool next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	35. Quite a Pickle

After a pleasant conversation with my favorite blond, everyone is politely ushered out of the house by Squall.  
"It's _way_ past Sora's bedtime." he said.  
Zexion offers me a ride home since Demyx had elected himself as Roxas's ride; which is fine by me. I need to talk to Zexion anyway.  
"Spill it." he demands, once we're in the car.  
"Oh, Ien. You know I'm not a kiss-and-tell kind of girl." I joke.  
"You kissed him?" he actually looks surprised, "Bold move."  
I laugh. "There was no kissing. He's a homophobe, for Christ's sake."  
"A homophobe?" Zexion's brows furrow.  
"Yeah, can you believe it?" I prop my feet up on the dashboard.  
"Well, I suppose if Sora was able to change so drastically, Roxas can too."  
"I guess." I frown.  
We are silent a moment. Only the quiet hum of Zexion's car breaking it. I stare out the window.  
"He wants to talk about our past." I finally say.  
"You told him?"  
I shake my head. "No. It's in our history book. He recognized the names. Put two and two together. His portrait is even in there."  
"What did you do?"  
"I froze! What was I supposed to do? He's not ready yo talk about it. He'd probably just think I was crazy or a liar."  
"That's true," Zexion agrees, "but you'll have to talk to him about it at some point."  
"Yeah, but it doesn't help that the morons who wrote that book lied."  
"How so?"  
"Apparently, I'm a maid named Leanne." I roll my eyes.  
"Le _anne?_ " he grins, "I see where that could cause issue. Makes you look even more like a liar."  
"Exactly." I say, "I can't keep avoiding it either because that gives the same impression!"  
"That's quite a pickle you're in then." he says, parking in my driveway, "Do you want me to stay for a bit?"  
I shake my head as I open my door.  
"No need." I say, "Thanks for listening, Ienzo."  
"No problem. Night, Axel. See you at school tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	36. Avoid Me

Last night, Demyx had offered me a ride, but I turned him down seeing as how I only lived two blocks away from Sora's. I avoided my twin sister after I walked the short distance home. Though it was only 10:30, I went upstairs, shut the door, and holed myself up in my room until I fell asleep.  
Today, _I'm_ getting avoided, and glared at. Namine's avoiding me. Zexion's glaring at me. Axel is avoiding me. He didn't look at me at lunch. Didn't talk to me in history. Didn't even say anything to me all day.  
At the end of drama class, I grab his wrist, and jerk him sideways. He looks at me in surprise. I suddenly don't remember what I was going to say.  
"I... I... Uhm..." I stammer.  
"Ventus? I have to go get on the bus." He looks desperate.  
This makes me mad.  
"You know what? I don't think you do!" I grin, "No, no. I think you need to stay here. Tell me stuff. Who's Leanne? Ventus? What does that history textbook have to do with me?"  
"I... I can't say..." He looks away from me.  
"Why not?! Am I not good enough to know?! It obviously has something to do with me!"  
"No! It's not that!" His eyes are pleading.  
"Then what is it?!"  
"I'm not ready to tell you!" He looks angry now.  
I laugh. "Oh, so _you_ can be angry now?" I stop smiling, " _You're_ the one who's avoided me all day!"  
He stands there, unreadable.  
"Why?!" I demand, "What did I do? Zexion's mad at me for some reason! Namine's avoiding me because of you! And you? You too? You know what? Screw you! If I'm not good enough to hang out with you, then I won't ever try!"  
I turn to walk away, and this time he grabs my wrist. I slowly turn to face him again.  
He looks pained. "Ventus, I..."  
"Save it for someone who cares, Axel." I jerk my arm out of his grasp, and storm off.  
Then I run. I don't want to turn back. What if he follows? What if he doesn't? I turn anyway. He doesn't follow.  
Then a thought occurs to me. Am I mad because he won't tell me, or because he avoided me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True: Zexion wasn't angry. He just has resting bitch face; and Roxas is stupid.  
> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	37. You Mean Like...?

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Demyx demands, smacking me in the back of the head when he gets on the bus.  
"Ow, Myde!" I glare at him, rubbing my head, "What's wrong with _you_?"  
"Sora told me you've been avoiding Roxas all day." he takes the seat next to me, "What's up with that?"  
I shrug. "It's complicated."  
"What's so complicated about it?" he asks, "You like him, don't you? Seems like common sense _not_ to avoid him."  
"Well, obviously, but I..."  
Suddenly, Demyx gasps and grabs my shoulders; looking straight into my eyes.  
"You didn't do anything _untoward_ to him last night, did you?" he asks, dead serious.  
"What? No!" I shove him off me, "We just talked!"  
"Then what's the problem?" He flops back into his seat.  
"He wants to talk about things that I'm not ready to talk about yet; and I don't know how to deal with that." I say.  
Demyx stares at me a moment, processing what I just said.  
"You mean like _sex_?" He finally asks, in a hushed whisper.  
I feel my face go hot.  
"NO!" I blurt out, mortified, "Oh my God, Myde! This conversation is over!"  
"I'm just trying to help, Ax." he says.  
"And I thank you, but really, it's not necessary." I reply.  
"Okay," he says, "but if you need me, I'm here."  
The rest of the bus ride is in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	38. I Don't Understand

Nothing makes any sense. I sit with my legs Indian style on my bed, with a textbook in my lap. I've read it all. The entire section about the Massacre of Hearts. Why does he keep calling me Ventus? I know it's more than a nickname now. He's the bad guy. Does Axel see me as a bad guy? I mean, he's avoiding me like I'm one. And why id Namine this Xion chick? I love my sister, don't get me wrong, but she is far from this sweet little Xion lady. And Sora's nice, but he's no 'valiant knight'. Just picturing it makes me laugh. It just... Doesn't make any sense.  
Then there's this picture. I run my fingers over the mirror image. The artist did a good job on the detail; but I suppose if I were painting a mean prince, I'd be sure to do a good job too. Why do I look like him? Why won't that stupid redhead tell me anything? Ugh.  
The most confusing part about the whole thing is Leanne. I mean, everyone is someone else. Ventus is me, Xion is Namine, and Vanitas is Sora. Axel said Leanne was Lea, but who's Lea? And what does any of this have to do with us anyway? I just...can't figure it out. I don't understand. I don't understand anything.  
Why do I even care? Why can't I just ignore him like everyone else I've ever met? Why is he different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	39. You Tricked Me?

"So where are we going?" I ask as I buckle my seat belt.  
Zexion had awoken me this fine Saturday morning to demand that I come with him, but he's had yet to tell me where to.  
"A museum." he replies, pulling out of the driveway.  
"A museum?" I repeat, "Why a museum? Wait, it's not one of those _science_ museums, is it?"  
He chuckles, "No, it's a history museum. I know how you feel about science. I wouldn't subject you to that."  
"Good to know," I say, "but, again, why are we going?"  
"There's just something I want to check out." he says, "Also, I want to spend time with my friends. Demyx is meeting us there."  
"Okay." I smile, leaning back in my seat, "I'm fine with this."

****

"I am _not_ fine with this!" Roxas blurts out the moment he sees me.  
He whirls around and points an accusing finger in Sora's face.  
"You tricked me!" he growls.  
Demyx slaps the offending hand down, effectively causing both Roxas and Sora to jump.  
"Oh, shut up." Demyx scolds, "He only did what I asked him to do. Just like Zexion."  
He motions to Zexion. I send him a look of betrayal.  
"You tricked me?" I find myself echoing Roxas's earlier accusation.  
Zexion simply shrugs. "It had to be done. Now come on, we've got history to explore."  
And with that, he strolled on into the museum.  
"Let's play nice, okay?" Demyx grins.  
As I follow them inside, I can hear Sora behind me, apologizing to Roxas for the trickery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	40. Rude

I find myself sticking to the back of our group. I glare back and forth between Demyx and Axel. Stupid Demyx making me do stupid stuff with stupid Axel. All I wanted to do was sleep in and forget everything else for a day, but no. Whatever deity that lives in the clouds must royally hate me. Ugh. Axel keeps doing that thing where he turns his head to the side while he talks with Zexion, and he looks at me out the corner of his eye. He knows I've been looking at him. I can tell by the upward twitch of his lips. All this does is tick me off more.  
I clench my teeth before gritting out, "I have to use the restroom."  
Everyone looks at me in surprise, this being the first thing I've said to any of them since grumbling back at Sora's apologies.  
"Okay," Demyx speaks up, "I'll go with you."  
"No."  
"What? Why?" Puppy dog eyes.  
"Because I can piss by myself!" I shout, then turn on my heel and storm off towards the restrooms.  
Once there, I lean against a wall and slide down it. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.   
God, I'm such a brat. I've been really rude. I should apologize to everyone. To Axel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	41. The Museum Is A Lie

After a few minutes of Roxas's absence, I turn to Zexion.  
"I'm going to go look for him." I say.  
He nods, "We'll be over towards the Renaissance area."  
"Thanks." I clap his shoulder, then take off towards the restrooms.  
I push passed other museum-goers to reach the wooden door sooner. With the men's room in my sights, I start to wonder if he's even in there. What if he simply left? My heart ached at the thought.  
I burst into the bathroom; and the figure huddled on the floor looked up, then scrambled to their feet upon seeing me.  
We just stood there staring at each other. I had honestly expected him to yell at me, but he instead just pursed his lips into a thin line. His eyes were glossy, looking on the verge of tears. His cheeks were tinged red with embarrassment. His brows were furrowed in anger still. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, as if he was ready to defend himself from anything I might do. Another moment of silence passed between us, the only sound being a quiet clink of one of the chains hanging from my pants.  
"I..." I hesitantly break the pungent silence, my eyes not leaving his - so clear a blue behind the wall of tears he had yet to allow to fall. "I came to find you." is all I can think to say.  
"I can see that." he scoffs, though there is no true malice in it.  
"I didn't plan this." I say, knowing neither of us had been quite ready to see the other again so soon.  
"I know." he replies, looking away. His body language finally relaxes. He pushes his palms into his eyes in a subtle attempt to wipe away the unshed tears. He sniffs, then looks at me again.  
"Look, Axel, I..." he starts to say, but stops. I wait a moment for him to continue. He seems to change his mind, adn instead asks me, "Where are the others?"  
"Renaissance section." I say.  
"Okay." He starts walking towards the door. "Let's go 'explore some history'."  
I smile and follow him.  
When we find the others, Sora is jumping up and down in front of a particular display, seemingly excited.  
"-so cool! It looks just like him!" I catch the end of his sentence.  
"Like who?" I ask, but I don't hear his answer. I had looked up at the display; namely the giant painting in the center. "It's..."

_"-your engagement portrait, Sire." the artist sighs for the thousandth time, "Please try to look a **little** happier."_  
_I shift my weight to the other foot, getting uncomfortable from standing for the past few hours. Standing and watching my beloved holding the hands of another, posing for their soon to be engagement portrait._  
_"I apologize," Ventus gives the poor artist an apologetic smile, "I've never been very good at this whole portrait thing."_  
_A lie._  
_"That's all good and well, Sire, but this is to be the immortilization of your love for each other! Just look at Lady Xion, and think of spending the rest of your lives together." the artist suggested._  
_Xion smiled up at Ventus. The prince tried to smile back, but I could see the sadness in his eyes._  
_I shifted my weight again, and my movement caught his eye. Looking passed his fiancee and into my eyes, his smile became filled with love. I couldn't help but smile back._  
_"That's it!" the artist exclaimed, "Perfect, just hold it like that a little longer."_

"Axel!" I feel a slap on my arm.  
I jerk back and look at the source of the voice. Roxas looks angry again.  
"Quit locking up when important things happen!" he scolds, "Now explain this!" He gestures to the painting.  
I gaze up at the painting again, and those eyes so full of adoration.  
Still stunned, all I can think to say is, "It's your engagement portrait. Love immortalized."  
"Love i-what?" Sora questions.  
"Hush it, Sora!" Roxas chides.  
I can hear Zexion ushering Sora and Demyx away from us.  
"This is between them." I hear him say, "Let's go elsewhere."  
After waiting for the others to be out of earshot, Roxas turns to me.  
"Alright, spill it." he commands, " _My_ engagement portrait? Love immortalized?"  
"The artist's words, not mine." I reply, as if that explained everything. I finally pull my eyes away from the painting to look at the other pieces of the display. Trinkets form the castle that were unimportant, but still intact. Vanitas's crown, tattered and faded since I'd last seen it. The piece of parchment that sentenced Ventus to that fateful engagement.  
And -  
"My sword!" I exclaim, pressing my face to the glass case to get a better look.  
"Your what?" Roxas leans in too.  
"I can't believe it..." I mutter, "And still in such good shape too..." It looked to have been freshly sharpened and polished. I smiled.  
"This sword belonged to Prince Vanitas of the Kingdom of Wrathdorr." I hear Roxas say.  
"What? No." I scoff, "This is a sword of the royal guard of the Celli family. See? The Celli crest is right there on the hilt."  
"That's not what the plaque says." Roxas points to the little golden plaque beneath the sword.  
I scan the words.  
"Vanitas's sword?! Used to slay the greatest enemy of the Wrathdorr kingdom!?" I exclaim, dumbfounded, "That's a bunch of bull! Where did Vanitas go? I have to have a talk with him."  
I start to storm off to confront Sora about claiming my sword as his own, and naming me the greatest enemy of Wrathdorr; but Roxas grabs my arm to stop me.  
"Hold it, Axel. I need an explanation here." he says.  
I look at him, and see the confusion in his eyes. I glance back up at the painting, and down to the sword. What was I doing? Confront Sora? He didn't remember anything. He's be just as confused as Roxas was now. That was fine though; I didn't need Sora to remember. I could let the sword go. I looked back at Roxas, his hand still firmly gripping my arm.  
Should I tell him? It could ruin everything. Zexion was right though. I had to say something eventually.  
"The history book's a liar." I finally say, staring him right in the eyes, "This museum's a liar too. You're not what they say you are. Xion and Vanitas aren't either. That's all I can say for now."  
I remove his hand from my arm, and turn to leave.  
"Axel, that doesn't clear anything up at all!" he exclaims, "If anything, that just leaves me with more questions!"  
"I'm sorry, Ventus," I say, "but I don't want to talk about this right now. Not here anyway. I'm gonna have Ienzo take me home. Meet me tomorrow at Radiant Park around noon? We can have a picnic or something. I'll tell you then."  
He glares at me for a moment, then glances at the display, then turns back to me.  
"Fine." he agrees, "As long as you don't bring some girly blanket for us to sit on."  
I smile. "Of course not, Your Majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	42. Day of Oh's

As I walk into Radiant Park the next day, I see Axel already setting up. I take out my earbuds, and put them in my pocket with my phone. As I approach, he notices me and smiles, waving me over. The first thing I notice is his grin, then the blanket.  
"Oh, wow. That's pretty cool." I say.  
"I know. Mom made it for me a few years ago because it reminds me of... It's my favorite instrument!"  
"You should tell her 'she got skillz, Roxas says so'." I smile for a second before asking, "So tell me, what's with you and history?"  
He shifts from foot to foot for a moment before asking if we can eat first.  
"Yeah. That's fine." I say.  
He smiles and starts to unpack the food as soon as he sits on the blanket. I follow suit and start helping him. I pull out bananas, oranges, and some kind of jam. He pulls a baguette and dried meat from the basket.  
"What is all this?" I ask.  
He looks at me with a piece of meat raised to his lips. He lowers his hand.  
"What do you mean? This is picnic food."  
"No. Most people bring sandwiches or something."  
"Oh."  
"It's alright. Just not what I was expecting." I make a show of picking up an orange and starting to peel it.  
We sit there kind of awkwardly for a moment as Axel chews his meat and I peel my orange, so I decide to try and make small talk even though we both know I'm here for information.  
"So what makes the piano your favorite instrument?" I ask.  
"Hmm?" he swallows, "It's not. I like the harpsichord."  
"Oh. That's cool."  
"Yes."  
"You still didn't answer the question, though."  
"What question?"  
"Why is it your favorite?"  
"Oh." He just sits there.  
"Axel?" He blinks, so I know he's not frozen.  
"It's... Someone I love used to play it." he says.  
"Oh."  
We sit in another small silence until he says, "It's okay. I still know him. He's just a little bit different now."  
He smiles at me and I feel a little bit better, but I don't think the tension will leave completely. I nod in acknowledgement of his words, and give a small flash of a smile. I want to ask who he's talking about, but I don't want to press the issue. Social etiquette trumps my curiousity. He doesn't seem ready to talk about him.

****

I surprise myself by having a good time. We eat the food and I find myself laughing at his attempt of making French bread.  
"What? What?" he asks.  
"Your bread! It's not even bread! It's like a rock!"  
"Excuse me? That's how it's supposed to be. You don't even know anything. What you eat is severely undercooked and way too soft."  
I just chuckle to myself and grab another piece of jerky. Axel's hand brushes mine as he goes to do the same.  
"Oh." He says, pulling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	43. Righting History

Roxas just sits in silence; avoiding my gaze and holding his hand to his chest, as if my touch had burned him. His cheeks are flushed, and his brows knit together in...confusion?  
I look away to hide a smile. He was simply too cute for his own good.  
"So," he finally speaks, "Can you tell me about what's going on with our history book and the museum now?"  
I sigh, still not looking at him. Here it is. The moment I was dreading; and we had been having such fun too.  
"Yeah," I say, reaching for a bottle of water. I take a sip, thinking of how to start. I had it all planned in my head last night, but now I wasn't sure what to say.  
"I guess I'll start with you," I say, finally looking at him, "You are Ventus, and when I say that, I don't mean that you look like Ventus. I mean that you are the reincarnated soul of Prince Ventus Celli of the Kingdom of Hearts."  
I pause a moment to gauge his reaction. He watches me, waiting for me to continue, and says nothing.  
"You were kind," I continue, "You were _not_ the cruel womanizer that has been written into history. You were sweet, thoughtful, loyal, and you truly cared about your citizens. I rarely ever saw you angry. Even when you were forced into a betrothal, you weren't angry. See, your father, the king, was a selfish man. He only cared for money, and to have you marry the only daughter of the king of Wrathdorr would have brought much wealth."  
"That was Xion, right?" Roxas pipes in, seemingly interested in my story.  
"Right," I nod, "Princess Xion Arkais was that daughter; and now reborn as your sister Namine. I guess her obsession with you followed her into this life as well. She was infatuated with you from the moment you met. She loved you, or at least, she loved the idea of you. She couldn't wait to be your wife."  
I stop to take another drink of water. Roxas picks at some of the leftover foods.  
"And what about Vanitas?" he presses me to go on.  
"Vanitas was the second son of Wrathdorr's king; and because he wasn't the crown prince, he was allowed to choose his own life. He became Xion's own personal guard, and devoted himself to her happiness. However, he was no valiant knight. Vanitas was a cruel human being. He tortured people, murdered children, raped women, and worse."  
"And Xion didn't stop him?" Roxas asks.  
I shrug. "She didn't care. All she cared about was her own happiness; and as long as he helped her reach whatever she wanted, he could do whatever _he_ wanted."  
"I find it hard to believe that Sora was Vanitas." he says, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"I still can't fathom it, to be honest with you." I respond, "I don't know what happened."  
"Okay, so tell me about Demyx and Zexion. How do they tie in?"  
I smile. "They weren't princes or anything like that. Myde was a novice swordsman, and Ienzo was a spymaster. They were my best friends."  
"I see," Roxas nods, processing everything I've said so far, "So if they lied about Vanitas, Xion, and Ventus in the history books; what really happened? Like, how did the war start?"  
"We..." I frown, and look away, deciding against my words, "Do you remember Leanne from the history book?"  
I look up at him. He nods, chewing on some jerky.  
"Well, like I said before, she wasn't a maid." I say, "She wasn't even a woman; and _his_ name was Lea. He was your personal guard, trained from the moment of your birth to guard you with his life. He was the best of any member of the royal guard. He was your constant companion; and behind closed doors, he was your lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	44. I Wasn't Gay

"What?" I deadpan.  
"Ventus and Lea were -"  
"I heard you! Just, what?!" I feel my cheeks grow hotter at the thought that I was once gay. Wait. None of this could possibly be real. I wasn't gay. Axel just thinks I was gay. Okay. I can live with this.  
I fix my posture and my expression, and say, "Okay." I feel the red leave my face.  
"Okay? Just like that?" he blinks at me.  
"Yes. Okay." I pause, "Don't get me wrong, I don't believe any of it, but I accept that _you_ do, I guess. Plus, I mean, I've only known you for five days; and already I get the impression that you'll keep surprising me. I might as well accept it now."  
He smiles at me, a genuine, toothy, lopsided grin. I can't help but to smile back. It looks nice on him.  
"That reaction was so much better than I could've hoped for." he states.  
I frown.  
"Why's that? I'm not barbaric, Axel. I'm not going to make a big deal every time someone catches me off guard. I know I gave you a bad first impression of me when we met. I was rude, and I guess I'm sorry. I would like to be friends with you. At least I'd never be bored." I look up at him only to find him in a petrified state. "Oh. Well, I guess all that was for nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	45. The Difference of Time

_"I'm not barbaric, Vanitas." His face is stern._  
_Golden eyes glint, and a harsh laugh is given. "Barbaric? We're **princes** , Ventus. It's not like we're taking something that doesn't already belong to us. The whole kingdom is ours, including its people. We can have a taste of any woman we want."_  
_"I would never." Blue eyes darken._  
_"Oh, I wouldn't. Not if I were you, that is. You know, since you're marrying my sister and all. She doesn't exactly share." Golden eyes stare into green. "She'd probably kill you."_

The vision is gone, and I take in my surroundings. The green grass, the trees, the harpsichord blanket, Roxas quietly packing up the leftover food. He notices me looking at him, and stops. His face goes concerned when he sees me.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asks.  
I don't know what kind of expression I'm wearing, but I can feel my heart pounding with the same fear it was filled with so many years ago. Those golden eyes boring into mine like a warning. Like a threat. Like he _knew_.  
"Sorry." I say, touching my forehead. I notice my hand is trembling. "I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine."  
I give a half-hearted laugh. "I'm not."  
"Does this have to do with you locking up?" He points to my face.  
"Yeah." I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Remind myself I'm safe. He's safe. We're safe.  
"I don't understand." he comments, returning to putting food away, "I've seen you lock up before. You never looked like this any other time."  
"It just depends on what I see." I say, not feeling like hiding the fact.  
"See?" he raises an eyebrow, "You _see_ things?"  
"During moments of deja vu, yeah." I explain, "Whenever someone says or does something I've seen them say or do before, I go back and relive that moment."  
For a minute, I wonder why I'm even telling him this. Zexion doesn't even know about my flashbacks.  
"Uh huh..." Roxas seems to think about this.  
I look at him. I want to hold him. After everything we'd been through, and all this time; for him to be within my reach now, even if he didn't remember or believe me, was nothing short of a miracle.  
"Roxas! Axel!"  
We both look towards the source of our called names. Sora is walking over, waving his arms about; Riku following a short distance behind.  
"Hey Sora." Roxas waves back, but less enthusiastically.  
"So what're you guy do -" Sora starts, but then suddenly stops. He looks at the picnic layout, then to the two of us. He claps his hands to his cheeks, effectively smooshing his face into quite a ridiculous expression. "Are you guys on a _date_?!"  
"WHAT?!" Roxas exclaims, jumping to his feet, cheeks beet red, "NO! We're not -! Why would -? No!"  
Sora looks at me for confirmation, still smooshing his own face. Roxas's stare dares me to say anything. Strange how these two have changed so.  
I grin. "We _are_." I answer Sora.  
He lets out a high-pitched squeal and does a giddy little dance.  
"I'm going home!" Roxas announces, trudging away from us, face still red, "I take back everything I said! We can't be friends!"  
"Aw, Roxas!" Sora follows after him, "It was a joke! Just a joke!"  
Sora continues apologizing, his voice fading away the further they get. Neither Riku nor I attempt to stop them.  
"Hey." Riku catches my attention.  
I look up at him from where I still sit on the blanket.  
"Could you try to keep your little boyfriend away from Sora?" He folds his arms, glaring at me.  
I roll my eyes. "Believe me, he's not interested in Vanitas."  
"That doesn't matter." Riku replies, "Sora's spending too much time talking about him; and he ditched me yesterday to go to some museum with him. I don't like it."  
I sigh. "Nobody really cares what you like, Riku."  
I stand, and begin to gather my things together.  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He sneers at me.  
"It means you're a dick."  
I sling my blanket over my shoulder, grab the basket, and start heading home myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	46. Axel Territory

After assuring Sora that I didn't want to come over and returning to my own house, I find myself going to the basement. I haven't been down here since we viewed the house before moving in, but I think I remember seeing something. I walk to the far left corner of the mostly barren space, and stand in front of a piano half covered by a sheet. I pull the fabric off and let it fall to the floor.  
I sit down after pulling out the bench, and rest my fingers against the keys.  
My parents say we didn't have enough spare money to have my piano moved here. We sold it. It was much nicer than this one. It didn't have scratches on the wood, or yellowing keys, or a sticky substance on the first three or four keys; but right now I really didn't care.  
I close my eyes, and everything Axel said to me today rushes my mind. I play. I write a song about a tragic story that I don't believe is real.  
It is soft and melodic, then turns harsh and urgent. When I finish playing, I'm a little sweaty; so I re-cover the piano and head to my room. I lay down on my bed and throw my arm over my eyes. My mind keeps wandering back into Axel territory. It keeps going back to the touch of his hand. I... I don't understand, but I think...I liked it. Maybe being friends with him will be easier than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	47. Demyx's Idea

"Morning, Axel!" Demyx greets me on the bus the next morning. He grins and takes the seat next to me.  
The cold weather was in full force now, and this morning was exceptionally chilly. I look him up and down. Here I sit in long sleeves, a thick coat, and mittens; and all he has to keep him warm is a fluffy purple scarf around his neck.  
"Aren't you cold?" I ask.  
"What? I got my scarf." he says, tugging at said scarf to show me, "And speaking of cold, I had a wonderful idea."  
"What is it?"  
"Secret Santa!" he beams, "Christmas is only a few weeks away now, and you know Sora always throws a Christmas party. (Which, of course, we'll be invited to.) So I was thinking, why not have every one of our friends play Secret Santa? We can exchange gifts at the party!"  
"Myde, Vanitas invites _his_ friends to his parties." I point out, "Vanitas's friends are _not_ my friends."  
"Okay," he says, "I know you don't talk to Kairi or Wakka or Tidus or Selphie, but -"  
"I don't even know who those people are."  
" _But._ " Demyx continues, giving me a chiding look, "I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about our small group of friend."  
"I don't have a problem with that." I agree, "When do we draw names?"  
"Well, I have to figure out who all actually wants to play first." he says, "I'll get back to you on that."  
"Okay." I nod, and turn to stare out the window.  
"By the way," Demyx keeps talking, "Sora told me you went on a date with Roxas yesterday. That true?"  
I grin. "Kind of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, we don't own Kingdom Hearts.


	48. Who's Playing?

After sitting on the bus and trying to ignore Sora's insistant yammering, I find myself with Demyx in first. He keeps trying to tell me something, but he keeps getting interrupted by the class; either the teacher or the students. In fact, this time when he tries to talk to me, the class starts singing about soda or something. He starts to get this discouraged look so I gesture for him to look at me. I scribble my pencil in the air, and he gets the idea. His eyes light up again. After pulling out a notebook, he begins furiously writing his message to me. He gets a chance to pass it to me as the teacher looks away.

_"Do you wanna participate in a Secret Santa thing I'm organizing?"_

_"Why would I? Who's playing?"_

He gives me a look that says _"Because!"_ when he hands it back this time. I scroll throught he names and my fingers twitch when I get to Axel. Demyx put a little heart next to it. I decide _"Why not?"_ and give the enthusiastic boy a nod. He does a little dance.


	49. Memories of a Confession

Roxas didn't really talk to me during geometry class. (Well, not that he really could; sitting on the other side of the room and all.) He seemed like he wouldn't talk to me though, even if he was sitting next to me. I caught him looking at me a few times, but he'd quickly turn away every time I'd look up.  
The whole thing had me worried. I mean, the last time I'd talked to him was telling him everything. (Well, not really everything, since I left out the part where _I'm_ Lea.) Either way, I was worried. Had he put two and two together and figured out that it's me? I _had_ been freaking out in history class the other day about not being a girl.  
_He's never going to speak to me again!_ I had started thinking.  
At least, that was up until I started gathering my books at the end of class.  
"Hey." he says all nonchalantly; like I _wasn't_ going through some kind of emotional turmoil during the whole period.  
I look at him, relieved and a bit startled that he came up to me first.  
"Yeah?" I respond, zipping up my backpack. (Who needs lockers?)  
"So you're doing the Secret Santa thing?" he asks, not quite looking me in the eye.  
"Oh." So that's what this was about?  
"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow, actually looking at me now.  
"I mean, yeah." I correct myself, slinging my bag over my shoulder. We both exit the classroom.  
"Okay, good." is his response.  
"Good?" I repeat, intrigued.  
"Not like good, I'm glad you're playing!" he quickly retorts, glaring at me, "I meant good as in I'm glad I wasn't _tricked_ into playing."  
We walk through the halls in silence for a moment. Then it clicks in my head, and I just stop. When Roxas realizes I've stopped, he turns to look at me.  
"Why'd you stop?" He looks annoyed.  
I grin.  
"Why are you grinning like that?!" He yells, again not quite looking me in the eye. "Stop it! It's creepy."  
"You only agreed to play Secret Santa because someone told you that _I'm_ playing?" I ask, still grinning.  
His eyes widen, actually looking at me again; and his cheeks redden as he realizes what he'd said.  
"It's not like that!" he blurts out. Spinning around, he starts stomping off towards the cafeterias.  
I catch up with him in a few short strides.  
"Not like what?" I feign innocence. "I only repeated what _you_ said."  
"You implied that it was more than it was." he mutters.  
We stop in front of the cafeteria doors, and he looks up at me.  
"Don't get it twisted!" he says, pointing at me, "I just didn't wanna play if I didn't have a friend playing! And you're..." He looks away from me again; a light pink dusting his cheeks. "You're-"

_I stare down at the young prince, waiting. I don't miss the flush of his cheeks, the gritting of his teeth, or the balling of his fists as he struggles to gather the courage to say whatever it is he wants to say._  
_"I'm what, Sire?" I try to encourage him to continue._  
_He looks up at me, and his eyes tell of fear and sadness._  
_"You're the only one..." He takes my hand in his, and I feel my heart skip and my breath hitch. Could it be?_  
_"Your Highness..." My voice trembles with anticipation. "Are you saying that...?" I can't bring myself to say it for fear I may be wrong._  
_Blue eyes search green; and green search blue in return. I see tears begin to form in his eyes, and a smile on his lips as he finds what he's looking for._  
_"I'm in love with you, Lea." he finally admits, tears falling freely now. My heart pounds in my chest as I quickly reach to wipe away the offending tears. The words I had always longed to hear - had always hoped for - had at last fallen from his lips. However, this was not how I had pictured it._  
_"You're the only one I love." the prince continues, pressing his cheek into my palm, "The only one I want."_  
_"Ventus..." I don't know what to say._  
_"But now my father is speaking of finding me a bride." His tears return anew at this statement._  
_A love between us was hopeless, I always knew; but..._  
_"You are still young, My Liege." I say, tilting his head to look at me, "You're not yet of marrying age, and His Majesty has only just **mentioned** it. We have time."_  
_I gently press my lips to his; and he reciprocates in kind as we share our first kiss._

"Axel, come on!" I feel tugging on my sleeve. I look to see Roxas pulling on me. He notices me looking, and stops.  
"You're in the way." he says, gesturing to the students behind me waiting to get into the cafeteria.  
"Sorry, sorry." I mumble, embarrassed, as I step to the side.  
After the last student walks passed, we follow suit. Sora greets us at our table.  
"What took you guys so long?" he asks around a mouthful of food.  
"Axel spaced in front of the doors." Roxas replies, taking the seat across from Sora.  
"Again?" the brunet boy questions, "You sure are doing that a lot lately, huh? How come you never do it with me?" He takes another large bite of food.  
I shrug, not looking at him; still lost in my vision. "You never do anything to make me."  
"Well now I feel left out!" He puffs his cheeks up, and folds his arms in a pout.  
I smile. "Believe me, Vanitas. I'm _glad_ that you never make me lock up."  
"Is it because you don't have a crush on me?" he asks innocently.  
"What?" Roxas and I both ask in unison.  
"Well, you always do it with Roxas around, though it used to be Zexion and sometimes Demyx; but that's fine. I don't like you that way anyway, so it's cool. So you guys are doing the Secret Santa thing?" He looks at us expectantly.  
"Yeah." Roxas says, a bit bemused, "We are."  
"But how do you know about it already?" I ask, "Myde just told us about it."  
"Oh, Dem and I have second period together on A-days. Plus!" he pulls out his cellphone and waves it around, "We text each other all the time. If Demyx knows something, I know it; and vicey versa. Like your date yesterday!"


	50. For Being Weird

"It wasn't a date! We went out together as friends. Why do you keep saying that?" I pinch the bridge of my nose, and stab at my food. "Just because Axel and I are getting closer doesn't mean we're dating."  
"We're getting closer?" Axel grins at me cheekily.  
"Oh, shut up, you lascivious redhead." I roll my eyes at his question. "Of course we are."  
"Oooooh. Roxy's flirtin'." Sora coos, making kissy faces. This time he gets a "Shut up." from both of us, followed by laughter. Who would've thought, you know? I thought when we moved here, that my life was just gonna go downhill again. I was afraid of making friends for the fear of having to leave them behind, but I've decided I'm not leaving. I actually like it here. I like the views and the people. Even if we're told we're moving again, I'm staying here. I'm not going, no matter what.  
"-as. Roxas!" I startle at the hand waving before my face. "Roxas!"  
"What? Sorry."  
"Demyx just texted me. He said everyone's in and we're meeting this Wednesday to draw names." He smiles so wide, I'm afraid that his face will break.   
Yeah. I like it here. There's actually something positive in my life. I smile back at him, and reply. "Awesome. I'll be there. Wait. Where is 'there'?"  
"That burger place that we go to. Demyx likes that place."  
"Ugh. Burgers." Axel chides.  
The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, and we all rise from our seats. Axel and I make our way to the History room together. As I fall into step beside him, I open my mouth to speak at the same time as him.  
"You first." he tells me.  
"Uhm. Okay." I breathe in and out, "Thank you. For being weird."  
"Uh. What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm actually having fun here, and I thought I was gonna hate it. I guess that's because of you and your weird antics. It's so different here than I thought." I glance over and smile at him. "So yes, thank you for being weird."  
"Err... You're welcome, I suppose." he stammers. He looks funny like this, so I tell him so.  
"Axel, are you okay? Your face and hair are the same color." I have to stick my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. His face turns even redder at my comment, and I can't hold the laughter in anymore. I'm holding my sides as we walk into History. I sit down in my seat, still chuckling as class starts. Axel takes his seat in front of me. A few minutes into class, and I'm bored again. I tug on the back of Axel's hair, and he turns towards me.  
"Wanna hang out Wednesday after the name drawing?"


	51. What Even Is Normal?

" _He_ asked _you_ out?" Zexion asked in disbelief, "On a _date_?"  
After school let out, Zexion had offered me a ride home. So here we were, in his car, with me having just told him of the events of third period.  
"Maybe?" I shrug, "I don't really know. All he said was hang out, I said yeah - too dumbfounded by the fact that he was asking me anywhere to say anything else - and then he was just all 'okay, cool'."  
"That's it?" he sounds unimpressed.  
"He tugged on my hair, Ienzo!" I say, showing him my hair as if that proved anything.  
"Interesting."  
I stare at him a moment to see if he'll elaborate. He doesn't.  
"What is?" I press, "What's 'interesting'? You always say that when you think something's amusing."  
"Nothing." he shrugs, "Only that a self-proclaimed homophobe initiated physical contact with a guy that's clearly in love with him."  
"...So it _is_ a date?" I ask.  
"Probably not." he says.  
"But you just said-!" I start.  
"Date or no, it's a pretty big step." he interrupts, "What's most interesting is how quickly this step has happened. It should take more than five days for a homophobe to even be okay with just being _around_ gay people; even more to be fine enough to touch one."  
"Maybe I'm just that charming." I joke, though it doesn't really make sense to me either. Zexion's right. Things wouldn't normally progress this quickly between us. Then again, nothing about our situation would really be considered normal, would it?


	52. Band of Weirdos

Wednesday rolls around, and I'm a bit happier than normal. I'm doing normal people things. Social things. I'm going to hang out with people after school.  
"What are you smiling about, blue eyes?" Demyx asks in a loud whisper from his seat. I glance over at him.  
"No reason." I lie, "Just in a good mood. Slept well."  
He rolls his eyes at that. "Riiight. Suuure."  
"Oh, shut up." I grin at him. The teacher instructs us into the next song, and the classroom fills with the voices of students struggling to harmonize. As I sing the new lyrics, I can't help but be proud of myself. I'm not closing myself off like before. I'm actually trying again. I don't know where these sudden feelings came from, but I can't help but feel secure in this band of weirdos. Each and every one of them is different, and they all pretty much accept each other.  
As the song comes to an out-of-tune end, my mind wanders to the name drawing. I wonder who I'll get. I turn to Demyx to ask him something.  
"Demyx, can my sister come? I know she was rude the last few times, but I'll make sure she's on her best behavior if you let her come." I may want to socialize more, but I'm still not very good at it. I'm pretty bad with people relations, and my sister has always helped me with that.  
Demyx purses his lips in thought before nodding his head at me. The grin on my face stretches wider.


	53. She'll Always Be There

After school, Demyx borrows his mom's car to give he and I a ride to the burger place without having to ask one of our other friends for a ride.  
"Are you super excited?!" he asks as soon as I step out of the house.  
"For drawing names? More nervous than excited." I say, zipping up my coat. Again, I notice that Demyx only has that purple scarf to keep him warm. I roll my eyes.  
"What's to be nervous about? It's just us!" he says, then waves behind me, "Hi, Miss Gainsborough!"  
I turn to see my mother coming outside.  
"Hello, Myde." she greets him with a small wave of her own, "You guys off to that burger place?"  
I nod.  
"We're drawing names for Secret Santa!" Demyx announces giddily.  
"Well, that sounds fun." she smiles, then turns to me, "Hon, I'm off to work now. I won't be home until early morning. You have your key on you?"  
"Yeah, right here." I pat my pocket.  
She gathers me into a hug, which I return wholeheartedly.  
"Okay, you go have fun with your friends!" she says when she releases me, "I love you, sweetie!"  
"Love you too, mom." I say, waving to her as she gets in her car.  
"I love you too, Miss Gainsborough!" Demyx yells as loudly as he can.  
I smile as my mother laughs as she pulls away.  
"Alright, let's get gone!" Demyx says, slapping my arm.  
We both jump into the car, and I'm glad Demyx warmed it up before coming over. The ride to the restaurant is relatively silent, save for a few comments here or there. I can't seem to focus enough to have a real conversation. I keep thinking about Roxas. About after the name drawing. Is it a date? Is it not? He gave no hints during the past two days. Didn't even bring it up again. Either way, I'd put on what Zexion assured me was my most attractive outfit. Looking down at myself, I wasn't so sure. Ripped skinny jeans, checkered belt, and under my leather jacket a plain black v-neck shirt. Not at all extravagant, but Zexion said it was the perfect outfit to 'accentuate my assets'.  
"We're here!" Demyx announces, pulling me from my thoughts.  
I step out of the car and look around the parking lot. Seeing Zexion's vehicle already here puts me at ease a little.  
"Looks like everybody's already here." Demyx is searching the lot with me apparently.  
I feel my heart thump at the thought. Roxas is already here.  
"I guess we should go inside then." I say, "Don't wanna keep everybody waiting any longer."  
"Yes, especially not _Roxas_." Demyx winks at me, then skips off towards the entrance.  
"DEMYX! AXEL!" I immediately hear Sora call for us the moment we enter the building.  
Demyx waves wildly, and runs to join our group  
I smile when I see the golden hair and blue eyes of my Roxas. He smiles in return, and gives me a small wave as I walk over.  
My smile immediately disintegrates when I see who's sitting next to him.  
"Why's Xion here?" I blurt out, causing everyone to look at me.  
"It's fine." Demyx assures me, "Roxas asked me if she could come."  
"You _knew_ she was coming?" I look to Demyx, betrayed. How could he not tell me?  
"Axel." Roxas gets my attention. His eyes are pleading. "She said she'd be good."  
I start to feel claustrophobic.  
"That's right, Axel." Namine addresses me with a sickly sweet smile, "I'm sorry for before. We got off on the wrong foot. I want to try again, and let us _all_ be friends."  
I can't breathe. I might throw up. I feel a warm hand touch my arm. I look to the hand's owner. Zexion's reassuring face greets me; his eyes telling me he's got my back if something happens. I feel myself calming down.  
"Fine." I say, even if it's not really.  
Demyx and I scoot into the booth with Zexion. I end up sitting across from Sora, who's sitting on Roxas's right (Namine being on the left).  
"Okay, so!" Demyx catches everyone's attention, "I've already taken the liberty of writing down everyone's names. All we have to do is draw!"  
He produces a small cardboard box from his pocket - by the looks of it, an old jewelry box. He gives it a shake so we can hear the paper pieces rustling inside.  
He pops the top off. "Who wants to go first?"  
"Me!" Sora shoves his hand in the box, nearly knocking it out of Demyx's hand, and draws a name. He unfolds it carefully, holding it close to his face. He grins, "Oh, this one is gonna be easy!"  
Demyx passes the box around, and we all draw names in turn. I open mine, and read the name: _Riku_.  
I frown, disappointed.  
"Who'd you get?" I ask Demyx.  
"Axel!" he chides, "It's called _Secret_ Santa! Not _Tell-Everybody_ Santa!"  
"Right. Sorry." I sigh.  
I glance over at Roxas. Laughing, smiling Roxas. Laughing, smiling at Namine Roxas. She notices my staring, and sends a smug grin my way. I roll my eyes and stand up.  
"I'm gonna go order some food." I say.  
"I'll go with you." Zexion volunteers, pushing Demyx out of the way so he can get up too.  
He follows me to the end of the line that has formed at the counter.  
"What's up?" Zexion asks, nudging me, "You don't like this kind of food, so I know it's just an excuse to get away."  
"Why did he invite _her_ along?" I say, "He _knows_ , and yet... Why would he do that to me?"  
"Axel." he folds his arms, "You never told him you're Lea. You can't expect him to know everything if you don't tell him. Besides, as much as you may not like it, that's his sister now. She'll always be there."  
"I know." My shoulders sag in defeat.  
"So who did you get?" Zexion asks, attempting to change the subject.  
I roll my eyes. "Riku."  
"Not who you were hoping for?" he smiles.  
"Obviously." I scoff, "The heck am I supposed to get Riku? I barely know the guy! I was hoping to get Ventus."  
"Want to trade then?" Zexion asks, handing me the small slip of paper, "I don't really care who I have."  
My eyes widen, and I look at the name on the paper: _Roxas_.  
"No way!" I say in disbelief, "You'll really trade with me?"  
He nods, still smiling.  
I squash him in a hug. "Thanks, Ien! You're the best!"  
"I know." He pats my arm in his version of a hug. "Now go talk to him, and stop sulking. I'll get food for everyone."  
Feeling better, I return to the table only to find that no one's there.  
"Roxas went to the bathroom." a feminine voice from behind me explains.  
I whirl around to face Namine. Her eyes are cold and piercing; her arms folded over her chest.  
"And the others are messing with that old jukebox." she explains, jerking her head towards the jukebox. I see Demyx and Sora trying to find a track they like, with Riku hovering nearby.  
"A perfect opportunity for us to talk, don't you think?" That sickly sweetness has returned to her voice.  
_She's no princess_ , I remind myself. _Just a little girl._  
"What do you want?" I ask, clenching my fists to steady my shaking hands.  
"All I want is my brother's happiness." she says as if it's obvious, "And _clearly_ , that's not something that _you_ can give him."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Well, first off, you're a _man_. It's not natural for men to be together. Second, your social standing. Roxas is very much out of your league."  
"Love is love." I say, glaring back at her.  
He face twists in disgust as she stares down her nose at me, and - 

_" **Love**?" she spits, "You **can't** love him, and you **can't** have him. He's mine."_  
_She grabs a handful of his blond hair, jerking his head back. She examines his face. I struggle against my captors, wanting to reach him. Those eyes. Those blue, blue eyes never leaving mine. His face is calm, even as he is being held down as I am._  
_Xion tucks a dark lock behind her ear, and finally releases her hold on Ventus._  
_"Or at least he was going to be." she goes on, "He was to be my happiness. My forever after."_  
_She pulls a sword from the scabbard of one of the soldiers holding my prince down._  
_"But now he's dirty." she inspects the blade with indifference, "Sullied. Tainted. Ruined."_  
_Her eyes finally meet mine, and I can see the hate pouring out of her._  
_"You took my happiness from me, guard. Now it's time I return the favor."_  
_Suddenly, there is a blade protruding from my love's abdomen that wasn't there before; his white robes slowly staining red. Ventus lurches forward, and that same red pours from his mouth. I try to break free again, but to no avail. I feel hot tears burning my cheeks as I cry out to my lover._  
_He looks up at me, and I'm startled to see him smiling. Teeth painted red. Blood dripping from his chin. He holds my gaze._  
_"Lea." he says, "Don't forget. I love you."_  
_Xion lets out an indignant cry at his declaration, and pulls the sword from his body only to pierce him again. Ventus merely winced as more red ran from his body, and he continued to smile at me._  
_"I love you, Lea." he repeats, "Don't forget."_  
_The dark haired princess ran him through again and again and again._  
_Ventus's words never changed, but grew quieter as he lost blood. His smile faltering. His eyes clouding over. Then he was only mouthing the words, unable to speak anymore. "Don't forget. Don't forget."_  
_My heart ached, and I cried out once more as his body finally fell limp; the soldiers dropping him with a wet slap onto the blood-soaked floor._  
_"Vanitas." the princess addressed her brother who had been holding me down. When had they released me?_  
_I crawled to Ventus's still form, and cradled his head in my lap as tears poured from my eyes._  
_"Dispose of this trash." I distantly hear her order. I know she speaks of me, but I no longer care._  
_From the corner of my blurred vision, I see my own discarded sword being lifted from the floor. Footsteps near me._  
_"I love you, Ventus." I whisper into the still golden hair, "I'll never forget."_  
_Cold steel bites into my neck._

"Axel?" Zexion's concerned face fills my vision.  
I look around at my friends, returned from the jukebox in the corner, and sharing the same expression as Zexion. I can feel the tears on my face. Still feel the hands holding me down. Hear my own choked sobs. Smell the blood.  
"I have to go." I whisper, not caring if anyone heard me or not.  
I turn and hurry out of the restaurant, feeling fresh tears streaming down my cheeks.


End file.
